


fuck you, Aubrey

by whatacutename



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacutename/pseuds/whatacutename
Summary: Smutty one-shot after Bellas rehearsal.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	fuck you, Aubrey

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this gifset: https://aubreys-posen.tumblr.com/post/628980953973506048/in-my-head-this-is-what-happened

“Fuck you, Aubrey!” Chloe finally lost it and snapped at her girlfriend, which hearing Chloe shout and lose her temper isn’t something you’re ever likely to hear and it shocked the rest of the Bellas in the room. The tension between the blonde and the redhead had been building up in the room for the past 40 minutes.

Trying to reason with the uptight senior was a challenge. Usually Chloe was able to convince Aubrey to calm the fuck down. However, not today. They’d finally called it a day on their rehearsal after going well over their original time slot and, of course, the rest of the group were getting agitated by now.

“No! You fuck me!” Aubrey cockily responded with a smug look on her face, folding her arms and looking to the redhead with a raised eyebrow, ignoring the fact the others were still present in the room. She’d normally not be so forward, especially around the group but, it kind of just slipped from between her lips and she wanted to still have control over the conversation and so, didn’t backdown from her statement.

“Fine!” Chloe huffed and literally ran at her girlfriend, jumping on her and smashing their lips together wrapping her arms around the blonde’s neck and legs around her waist.

Aubrey stumbled at the impact from Chloe’s body thrown into her own as she instantly placed her hands on her girlfriend’s hips, getting lost in her mouth, forgetting about the others in the room.

“Yikes. I’m out!” Fat Amy spoke and held up her hands in defence as she headed out the door after the commotion they’d just witnessed between the two seniors. The rest of the Bellas followed closely behind leaving the girlfriends to their shenanigans.

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

“Chlo..” Aubrey mumbled against the redhead’s lips. The lips she loved kissing and loved having the redhead leave kisses all over her body. They were always so soft and plump. “Chlo, not here!” Aubrey mumbled again as Chloe moved down her neck leaving kisses all over the exposed skin, while unbuttoning Aubrey’s blouse eagerly. Trailing kisses down at every inch of skin revealed.

“I can’t make it back to the house! I need you. Right here. Right now!” Chloe responded mumbling against Aubrey’s skin in between kisses. “I’ve been turned on for the last 50 minutes. You’re so sexy! And such a tease! You know I love it when you’re angry!” Chloe added kissing back up Aubrey’s neck to her ear and biting down on the lobe. She knew this action made the blonde weak at the knees.

“Mhmm!” Aubrey let a moan escape her lips at her girlfriend’s touch before Chloe aggressively ripped open the rest of her blouse hungrily. “Shit!” Aubrey cursed as she watched Chloe trailing kisses back down her neck, all over her chest and against her bra covered breasts.

Chloe was sneaky. She knew Aubrey was distracted with her lips and took the opportunity to unwrap herself from her girlfriend, standing in front of the blonde as she unclasped the bra revealing her girlfriends perky breasts before moving forward and pushing Aubrey up against the piano earning a yelp from the slightly older and taller senior. Chloe smirked and continued kissing round Aubrey’s left breast softly before taking the blonde by surprise and popping the nipple into her mouth, sucking softly on the nub and looking up at her girlfriend to watch her reaction.

“Fuck!” Aubrey shakily exclaimed flopping her head back with arousal as she put a hand on the back of Chloe’s head, holding her in place. It was one of Aubrey’s weaknesses and Chloe would always use this fact to her advantage.

The redhead smirked as much as she could with a nipple between her lips and got to work. Sucking and flicking her tongue against the nipple teasingly and occasionally giving it a little nip with her teeth. Sending Aubrey’s body into overdrive as her body began to shake against her own at the pleasure she was receiving. It was was no surprise that Chloe was good with her mouth and sometimes, that scared Aubrey a little bit. Because, she had no idea what Chloe might surprise her with next.

The pair hadn’t had sex in so long. They were busy with Bellas rehearsals and they’re studies. So naturally, Chloe was sexually frustrated and the outburst from her girlfriend only 10 minutes ago was the final straw.

Again, knowing Aubrey was distracted, Chloe slid her hand down to her girlfriend’s jeans. The redhead fumbled one handed with the button, opening it up and sliding down the zipper to give her more room before slipping her hand over her girlfriend’s crotch and letting out a gasp as she briefly pulled away from the nipple looking up at the blonde.

“You’re so wet! You dirty little slut!” Chloe growled into her ear, smacking Aubrey’s pussy slightly before giving her a little rub against the soaking wet panties. “If only the others saw you like this! What would they think?” Chloe whispered continuing to rub Aubrey.

“Please Chlo. Please fuck me!” Aubrey breathed out heavily, begging for some release from her quickly built up arousal.

“How much do you want it? How much do you want my fingers pumping in and out of your wet folds? Mhmm? Beg me for it baby!” Chloe purred pressing harder against Aubrey’s pussy that was starting to swell.

“Please Chlo! I want it so much. I want you so much. Please fuck me with those beautiful fingers! Please. I love your fingers deep inside me!” Aubrey cried out begging her girlfriend to fuck her against the piano.

Chloe didn’t need anymore convincing. She moved her hand up slightly and slid it into Aubrey’s ruined panties, giving the blonde’s pussy a rub again before sliding her middle finger back and forth between her dripping lips before slowly sliding her finger into her girlfriend’s core and finger fucking her girlfriend. Soft and slowly at first, before picking up the pace and being tougher. Hearing the whimpers and moans from the blonde I’m encouraged Chloe to continue her actions.

Chloe soon slid another finger inside, bringing out a whimper and a shudder from Aubrey as her back arched against the piano. It was quite an uncomfortable position to be fucked in but, the blonde didn’t care right now. All she cared about right now was how good it felt having her girlfriend’s fingers deep inside her pussy. “C..Chlo!” Aubrey stuttered, her whole body shaking with intense pleasure. “I..I’m so close!” Aubrey panted, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

This made a smirk appear on the redhead’s face as she captured Aubrey’s lips with her own, kissing her a couple times before sinking down on her knees, all while continuing to finger the blonde senior. Chloe placed her free hand on Aubrey’s hip and lifted up her left leg to put over her shoulder to open her legs further to give her more room for her next move. Once her legs were open wider, Chloe lent forward and placed a few small kisses against Aubrey’s clit before taking the slightly swollen nub into her mouth and sucking on it as her finger fucking rapidly increased.

“Oh fuck!” Aubrey cried out at the added intense pleasure she was experiencing from her talented girlfriend’s mouth and fingers.

It only took about another 5 minutes of Chloe’s tongue and finger, fucking Aubrey’s throbbing core for the blonde to let go. “Cum for me baby! Don’t be scared. Let it go!” Chloe mumbled against Aubrey’s clit seductively.

And those were all it took for Aubrey to do exactly that. She came with a long curse and moan of Chloe’s name as her knees began to feel weak but, Chloe’s position against her helped her stay up right against the piano. Aubrey fully lost control and let her orgasm take over her whole body for the moment. “Ugh! I’ve missed that mouth and those fingers of yours!” Aubrey mumbled breathlessly as the redhead got back up from her knees and locked lips with the blonde.

“I should get you worked up in rehearsals more often. You’re so sexy when you lose control! If only the others knew how submissive you were in the bedroom.” Chloe smirked against Aubrey’s lips before shoving her tongue into the blonde’s mouth and making out with her lover for several minutes cupping her face with her hands as Aubrey grabbed onto the redheads hips.

“Now come on you! I want those fingers knuckle deep inside me, making me cum at least 3 times before we call it a night. But, this girl wants to be a pillow princess for a couple hours!” Chloe spoke with a smirk playing with one of Aubrey’s hands intwining their fingers together. She then grabbed Aubrey’s hand dragging her over to their stuff, picking their bags up and taking Aubrey home to their apartment they shared as seniors, ready to make Aubrey work hard for her own pleasure.


End file.
